Life's Like That
by gracefang44
Summary: Sequel to A Different Life. Gabriella has finally opened up to Troy but now has to face a different fear altogether. School year has started, and Gabriella is afraid that she won't fit in. Will everything work out for her? Will she finally understand that to live again she needs to take a chance on love? Read to find out.


**Hey people! I'm back in the swing of things, getting used to juggling schoolwork, and trying to write. This story is the sequel to my story A Different Life, so if you haven't read that one yet I suggest you do. It might clear up a few confusing questions you might have. And welcome to my attempt at a follow up. **

**Troy: **Welcome back, Grace. I was starting to think of hiring someone else to write the story  
**Me: **You wouldn't dare!  
**Troy: **Ok, maybe not. Say the disclaimer and get going with the story. I'm sure people are curious  
**Me: **Agh, no! I'm really tired of the disclaimer  
**Troy: **Just tell them that you don't own High School Musical or any of its character  
**Me: **I can't  
**Troy: **Why not?  
**Me: **Because you just said it for me ;)  
**Troy: **Nuts….

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella looked around scared as people whispered to each other, staring at her and laughing. Was her hair that off? Did her scars show? Nervously she fingered her hair, studying the map that she had been given. There was supposed to be a hallway right here, but there was nothing at all. What was going on?

There was Troy, his light brown hair carelessly tossed over his brow, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He crossed his arms and leaned against the locker, smiling his billion dollar smile at her. Gabriella smiled in relief and tried to head towards him, only to find that she couldn't move a step. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. Troy shook his head, laughing at her. Finally he shrugged and turned away from her, walking away.

"Troy!"Gabrielola called out desperately, "Please, wait! Don't leave me! I'm stuck."

Troy just shook his head again, "You're not worth waiting for, Gabriella Montez," he said coldly, "You are a major waste of my time," and disappeared down the hallway…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up, sitting upright, almost screaming with fear. Two seconds passed and then her door burst open and a tall, ruffled and sleepy Troy Bolton burst into her bedroom.

"What's wrong Brie?" he asked moving closer as he climbed onto her bed. Gabriella's shoulders shook softly as she cried into her hands, "Hey," he swung and arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him, "You're ok. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here" he comforted her, rocking her backwards and forwards until the initial fear from her nightmare wore off.

"You left me," Gabriella murmured into his shoulder, "I asked for help and you just left me there, Troy." Troy's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "You said I wasn't worth waiting for. That I was a waste off your time. Everyone was laughing at me and I was lost."

Troy's eyes cleared up with understanding, "You were dreaming about school again, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded sheepishly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Troy sighed and pulled her away from him, "Brie, there is nothing to worry about. Most of the kids in East High are good people. And besides, I'm captain of the basketball team and we are friends. If the mess with you, they are going to mess with me. You know that."

"I know," Gabriella said lying down again on her pillow, her hands clutching it convulsively.

Troy smiled ruefully and stood up; tucking her in tightly, "Get some sleep. You'll need it. I'll come wake you in a few hours." Gently he brushed her fringe away from her forehead and smiled at her, before heading back into his room.

"What was that about?"Gabriella heard a muffled boy's voice coming from Troy's room.

"Gabby had a nightmare," Troy answered, "She's scared of her first day of school."

"Oh, in that case, goodnight," she heard the boy say.

She smiled to herself slightly. Typical Alex.

HSMHSMHSM

The grey dawn crept in through the cracks of Troy's red curtains dancing gently on his closed eyelids until he peeked them open. He groaned and turned over stiffly, burying his head in his pillow, "Great," he mumbled sleepily, "School…"

He tried to roll over onto his side and jerked wide awake as he felt himself slip from his bed towards the floor, "Heeeelp!" he yelped out as he landed in a tangled of limbs and blankets straight onto Alex who was sleeping on a mattress next to him.

"Wha… who!" Alex yelled out startled trying to sit up and banged his head against Troy's teeth, "Ow! Jezzums, Troy! Are you like trying to kill me?"

"Ow!" Troy rubbed his forehead staring at Alex's wide eyes. A grin jumped at the corner of Troy's mouth. He battled desperately to keep his face straight, but then gave it up as a lost cause and threw his hands up in the air and started laughing. Alex laughed along, closing his eyes tightly, "Stop! Stop!" Troy pleaded desperately, "My stomach hurts!"

Finally after a few minutes their gales of laughter subsided and the sat across from one another grinning like Cheshire cats. Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother stuck her head into her son's room, her eyes and mouth crinkling into a smile.

"Morning boys," she said cheerfully, "I'm making breakfast. Get dressed and get Gabriella up as well, and then come get your breakfast."

"Sure, mom," Troy smiled, "We'll be down in five."

As Lucille exited the room, Troy stood up and stretched before heading over to the cupboard, "What you wanna wear Alex?" he asked holding the door open so that Alex could see into the cupboard from the mattress he was still sitting on.

"Any jeans, and my blue T please," Alex asked. Troy tossed it to him and grabbed his own clothes heading to the bathroom.

"I'll help you downstairs in a few seconds," Troy promised.

Alex was a cripple. He and his sister and their mom had been in a horrific car accident a few months ago, leaving the two teenagers orphans, Gabriella scarred, and Alex crippled, probably for life. For weeks Gabriella had been shut-in and shy. Keeping to herself. Eventually it came out that their mom had made Lucille Bolton the guardian of her kids and as a result both Gabriella and Alex came to live at the Boltons.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair and gently knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Yeah?" her sleepy voice came through the door.

Troy opened the door and stuck his head into the door, "Morning, sunshine," he smiled cheekily at her, "Time to get up.

"Go away!" she moaned and buried her head into her pillow.

"Nah," Troy smirked, "Where is the fun in that?" he laughed out loud as he easily caught the pillow that she tossed at his head, "C'mon, Brie get up!"

"Ok, fine," she sat up pouting, "I'm up. Happy?"

"For now," Troy winked at her and then exited her room and walked towards the bathroom. Quickly he changed into his normal clothes and ran a brush through his hair. He winked at himself and then left the bathroom.

"Ok," he called out to Alex, "Let's get you downstairs." Quickly he scooped up the smaller boy and easily carried him down the stairs to the first floor where his wheelchair was waiting. As Troy gently put him into the chair he grinned at Alex, "I see we are going to have build that extra room soon. It won't be long before you'll be too big for me to carry you down."

The Bolton's were planning to expand their house with a room, so that Alex could have a room downstairs. They were working on getting the building permit approved but Troy wasn't optimistic that they would have it before Christmas.

"Yeah," Alex smiled sheepily, "The men in the Montez clan have always been known for how tall they are. Unfortunately I think I'm going to be the shortest cause I always sit."

Troy laughed and quickly wheeled him to the dining room table, "I'd better call your sis and tell her breakfast is ready," he said noticing the feast of eggs, bacon and sausages his mom had cooked up for them.

"By the time you've come down," Alex siled, "I'll have just finished the last of the food."

"We'll see," was all that Troy replied before he dashed up the stairs, "Come on Gabriella!" he called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Just a sec!" she called out.

Troy glanced at the clock on the wall, "We have ten minutes to eat and get ready."

"Hold your horses," she commanded stepping out of the room. Troy smiled at her, "How do I look?"

Gabriella had managed to put herself in a stunning outfit. Nothing flashy or overbearing but everything that suited her personality so well. The colours suited her beautiful tan skin perfectly. A long sleeved blue top rested gracefully on her shoulders. A large belt rested on her hip and the jeans she wore complimented her curves very nicely and she wore simple slip ons to cover her feet.

Troy shook his head ruefully, "Well, no one is going to believe the fact that you call yourself a plain Jane. You're beautiful, Brie."

Gabriella blushed wildly and pushed past him to go get her breakfast.

Quickly the three teenagers wolfed down their breakfast.

"I'm taking the bus as usual," Troy said as he grabbed his backpack, "Mom is dropping you two of at school herself. Said something about needing to speak to Principle Matsui."

Gabriella instantly paled, "You're not going with us?"

Troy smiled, "Don't worry, Brie, I'll come and find you ask soon as I can. You'll be fine." He cocked his head a she heard the bus pull up outside their house, "I gotta go," he said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

And then he was gone. Gabriella heard him call out enthusiastically to his friends. She hung her head. She wasn't sure if she had the courage to go to East High that day.

"Buck up," Alex said conversationally, taking another bite from his honey-covered piece of toast, "At least you will have Troy in your new school. I'm going to the primary school and I'm in a wheelchair. Things could be worse."

"I suppose so," Gabriella said.

"Ok," Lucille grabbed her car keys, "Let's go guys. Gabriella, I'm dropping you off first as East High Is closer."

The car ride felt way too short for poor Gabriella. She shrunk down slightly in her seat. As they pulled up to the school, she swallowed nervously. Silently Lucille gestured for her to climb out. They walked together to the front doors of the school. Gabriella looked around her in wonder, as they stepped through the door. The word Wildcats was everywhere as where red and white banners.

"Welcome to East High, Gabriella," Lucille smiled widely.


End file.
